


Wins and Losses

by sleepy_sendhelp



Series: The Sixth Love Language [7]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sendhelp/pseuds/sleepy_sendhelp
Summary: “No.” He whispered, horrified.“Oh yes.” She replied in a diabolical tone which she matched with manic laughter.
Relationships: Julian Blackthorn & Emma Carstairs, Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs
Series: The Sixth Love Language [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907059
Kudos: 15





	Wins and Losses

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, this is baby Jemma Blackstairs (middle school or something)

“No.” He whispered, horrified. 

“Oh yes.” She replied in a diabolical tone which she matched with manic laughter. 

Julian Blackthorn could not believe his eyes. In his hands were his and Emma’s report cards, and her final average was higher by one point. One. Point. He couldn’t lift his eyes off the pieces of paper, he knew Emma had that smug grin on her face. 

“I win.” He flinched back, he didn’t know how near she was until he felt her hot breath against his sensitive ears. 

“Yeah, yeah, good job or whatever.” He conceded, handing Emma back her card who proceeded to do an awkward little victory dance. He smiled at her fondly because she deserved the win, he knew she worked hard for it, he was a witness to her staring contests with the wall and her books while trying to comprehend their lessons. 

“Now, you owe me!” she breathlessly proclaimed. Julian ambled to the couch to await his consequence. 

Through the years, the pair of best friends had found out that getting older meant harder lessons and longer hours at school. They came up with the bet in the middle of fifth grade. At the end of every school year, they’ll compare their scores and whoever loses has to do a favor for the winner. They thought it was a good way to motivate themselves to study harder, and it has lead to interesting study sessions before exams where they review lessons on opposite corners of one of their bedrooms. 

The challenge proved to be useful so it became their thing. Their scores were never far from each other’s and Julian had been the winner for two consecutive years, something that he liked to lord over Emma every now and then, but this year he was beaten.

He watched her pace around the Blackthorns’ living room, picking up a ruler at some point, with a thoughtful look on her face as if they don’t do the same thing every year no matter who wins. 

“I’ve decided,” she began, and used the ruler to tap his shoulders and then his head. “that you’ll buy me food.” 

“Let me guess,” Julian said in a deadpan voice. “str- ” “street food!” she cheered. “Now come on!” she hauled him up from the couch. 

“MARK!” he shouted. 

“BE BACK BEFORE DINNER! LEAVE YOUR CARDS HERE!” Their families knew about their bet, so it was no surprise that Mark knew he’d be going out today. 

———————

Street food was one of the many things they bonded over. After exams, after detention, after school, after the school year, after every time someone says they’re craving it, they’ll go buy their street food. Sure it was unhealthy, but they made up for it by competing against each other again; the one who eats more vegetables in a week, gets three of their home works done for them by the loser. Their families just shook their heads at them. 

“You know,” Helen had told him, “not everything should be done because of a bet, sometimes you can do things because you should.” Her advice wasn’t heeded as much as it should have been. 

They ran through the darkening streets now, darting around unfamiliar food stalls and stopping at their favorite ones. They stopped for barbecues, hotdogs, fruit shakes, cheese sticks, and everything in between. Saving money was also part of their bet, so that half of the allowance they’ll save will go to their piggy banks and the other for their year-end street food. Their bets always had nice terms and conditions, which was why Helen’s advice was usually ignored. 

When they spent all of Julian’s money, they found a deserted table that was a little ways away from the hustle and bustle of the crowds. They recieved enough light from the stalls to see each other clearly, and their food was arranged neatly on the table. 

Emma raised her fruit shake, “congratulations to me!” Julian bumped his cup against hers. “and to you, we did great this year! We even beat Zara Dearborn in the class ranking, can you believe?” Julian laughed. 

“I can,” he answered. “but she can’t!” Emma snorted, her drink spilled out of her nose and Julian laughed at her, not at all in a hurry to give her some napkins. 

“I’d say poor Mr. Fell, but he handled her quite well.” Emma said, taking a bite out of her squid balls. “I’d also say I can’t believe she threw a tantrum while parents were around but,” she shrugged, “she’s shameless so…” 

Julian took great care not to choke on his food. The memory of earlier’s events was seared into the back of his mind. Zara’s face was as red as the streamers around their classroom.

Another thing about growing older was their increased allowances. The pair looked at all the food they were able to buy, and saw that it was more than what they bought last year. 

“Should we bring home some food for the others?” Julian asked. 

“Yeah, they won’t be too happy if we’re too full for dinner. I’ll go ask for a bag.” She stood and patted Julian’s shoulder as she went. 

For the whole afternoon they happily reminisced about the highlights of their year. They talked until there was nothing left to talk about and they were left to eat in silence. A question was itching to be asked at the back of Julian’s mind, but Emma was so happy, he didn’t wanna ruin a good day for her. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” She said, her brows were drawn together. 

“Like what? I’m not looking at you like anything.” He quickly denied, hoping she’d drop the subject. He shoved a breaded quail egg into his mouth. 

“I’m wondering about next year too.” She muttered. 

Emma’s parents were declared missing a month ago, and no matter how much she worried, they were still yet to be found. The Blackthorns were basically her family too, and they were more than glad to let her stay with them. But she can’t stay forever, child services had started knocking at their door two weeks ago. 

Two days ago they were informed that a distant cousin was coming to take her under their wing. Someone named James. She remembered him vaguely, he came once in a while for family reunions. Apparently, he lived in Devon with his wife and husband, and Emma will probably have to leave with them before summer could truly start. 

She couldn’t imagine leaving L.A., her whole life was here. This is where she was born and raised. Her friends, her memories, and her home was here. But she wouldn’t have a choice when her distant cousin comes to take her away. 

She’d have to go to a new school with new teachers. That meant no more harmless pranks on Mr. Fell like hiding his chair before math class, no more surprise face painting sessions with Miss Clary, no more track and field and candy prizes with Miss Izzy, and no more everything else. Did England have fun teachers? Emma doesn’t know, and she doesn’t wanna find out. 

She didn’t want to make new friends, she’s perfectly content with her friends here. She thought of Cristina and their Saturdates, all the younger Blackthorns and their game tournaments — from something as silly as running away from the waves on the beach to the intricate rock, paper, scissors games and sports where they changed the rules. 

There was also Julian. Julian who grew up with her, someone she’s never been apart for too long in all the years of her short life. He was her safety blanket, and someone who shared all her secrets. Her Jules. Did England have street food? Were there Julian Blackthorns there? She doesn’t think so. Julian is one of a kind, and she can’t even begin to imagine the terrible pain of leaving him and all her other friends here.

Suddenly, she found her appetite leaving her. She stared at her food longingly. Maybe if they never leave this table they won’t have to part, Emma can pretend that all was right in the world and that nothing else mattered except Jules and her street food. 

Emma’s eyes crossed as she stared at the hotdog in front of her. Julian nudged it into her lips so she had no choice but to take a bite. She took the stick from him and they continued to eat. 

No words were spoken between them. Nothing Julian could have said would make anything better, so he held her hand until they were finished. He held her hand when they walked home, and he held her hand as they fell asleep, awaiting tomorrow and the change it’ll bring.

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to let y’all know that I’d never do Blackstairs dirty like this because funfact! Jem is rich, Will is rich, Tessa is rich, and they have a place in L.A. which was a little far from the Blackthorns but was much more manageable a distance compared to a whole continent away. They’ll spend the summer in Devon and come back to L.A. when Emma’s school year starts! 
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading! comments and kudos are encouraged and very much appreciated! Also, come find me on tumblr, my writing blog is @sleepie-scribbles and my main is @sleepy-sendhelp <3


End file.
